


Double Dog Dare You

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Car Sex, Costume Kink, DickDami Week 2016!, Frottage, M/M, age reversal au, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's a brat and knows the best way to rile up his boyfriend- pull out that Robin costume from the good old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dog Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Today's theme was an age reversal au, along with clothes sex. This is an AU where Damian's the oldest and Dick's the youngest, and at one point Bruce had _four_ little Robins following him all at once.
> 
> Leaving this AU open to possibly more, I like the idea of Bruce with four tiny kids running around after him as Robin. And the idea of them all growing up together.
> 
> Just to clarify though, this is _way_ in the future.

“Dick, you do not need an  _ entire _ bottle of syrup for those.” Dick didn’t even glance up, across the table at the diner  _ he _ had insisted on, as he poured copious amounts of syrup onto his pancakes. Damian watched, frowning, and when the younger didn’t respond, he said more sternly, “ _ Richard _ .”

 

Dick glanced up, hair a mess- and had he even bothered to brush it or do  _ anything at all _ to id that morning?- and offered a sheepish smile. The kind that hadn’t changed since he was a boy, even though he was on his way out of his teens now. “What?”

 

“You are going to force father to buy stock in a  _ syrup  _ producing company if you do not stop.” Dick shook his head- but did put the bottle aside, squirming around as he folded himself up on the booth so that his legs were cramped but somehow  _ comfortable _ .

 

“You’re never any fun,” Dick said, grabbing his fork and cutting into the pancakes. He made a point to look at Damian’s veggie omelette and the  _ black _ coffee he was drinking. “You always get the same thing.”

 

“Because I know what I like,” Damian pointed out, lifting his coffee and taking a sip, holding down the grimace. He didn’t care for the coffee, but he needed the boost, and Dick truly wouldn’t have let them go anywhere else for breakfast. Brunch. Whatever this meal was.

 

They’d been going here since Damian had gotten his license and Dick was  _ small _ and demanded pancakes and time with  _ just _ Damian.

 

“And what you like is  _ bor-ing _ .” Dick shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth, happy as could be, and Damian only shook his head. Tim or Jason and he might have lashed out a bit- especially Tim, who was barely younger than him. He could take it.

 

But Dick? He got away with  _ anything _ around Damian.

 

Which might have been what made their current team-up possibly the most  _ dangerous _ thing.

 

“Don’t choke,” Damian pointed out, as Dick was shoving his fork back into the pancakes before even swallowing his first bite. “You know, you’re not  _ still growing _ , you don’t need to eat the place out of  _ pancakes _ every weekend.”

 

Dick swallowed, before he grinned, saying without even a hint of hesitation, “Parts of me still have to grow around you.”

 

Damian  _ choked _ out  _ Dick! _ , but the younger was laughing to himself, back to eating his pancakes. Damian glanced around, as if he was  _ worried _ someone had heard- as if the media didn’t already wonder about the oldest and youngest  _ Waynes _ . As if there wasn’t already talk.

 

As if the whole damn  _ underworld _ didn’t know that the newest Batman and the last remaining Robin weren’t fucking as often as they damn well could.

 

Still, it was something  _ private _ , for Damian, something he wanted to keep personal,  _ intimate _ between them.

 

Dick, sitting there still happy as could be with his pancakes, could have surely cared less.

 

*

 

His mouth tasted like syrup, and Damian couldn’t even be shocked. It  _ always _ did. Because- as much as Dick liked to tease Damian about always ordering the same thing on their Sunday brunch dates, so did  _ Dick _ . And the kisses Damian always got, before they ever made it back into the manor, always tasted like heavy, sticky  _ sugar _ .

 

As it was, Dick was crawled over the damn center console of the car, once Damian had it parked and the ignition off. Had forced Damian’s seat back and was straddling his lap, kissing him like he was  _ still _ hungry. Rocking right towards Damian, grinding into his belly as Damian couldn’t  _ keep _ his hands off him, despite knowing this was a bad idea.

 

Possibly the worst.

 

Last thing they needed was someone,  _ anyone _ from the family, walking out. Didn’t matter that the middle Robins  _ knew _ , that Bruce was begrudgingly getting used to the notion- that Alfred stood in silence, judgementless…  _ still _ . It was awkward.

 

“Dick- wait,” Damian managed, as those sugar-rich lips pushed against his quickly, the kiss messy and formless. The younger pulled back, huffing and staring down, his bangs dusting his vision.

 

“Why? We could do it right here.” Dick grinned, and he was  _ sin _ and Damian had no idea how he had  _ survived _ this long with him.

 

“ _ Anyone _ could see. We could go  _ inside _ . My room isn’t far…” Damian dragged his hands over Dick’s hips, squeezing his thighs, hoping to emphasize his point.

 

But Dick only shook his head, leaning in and kissing Damian again. “Want you now,” he mumbled, and Damian- he  _ should _ say no-

 

But he didn’t.

 

Had he mentioned he was  _ terrible _ at denying Dick  _ anything _ ? If he wanted to make excuses, he’d say when he did deny Dick, he got this sad look in his eyes, one Damian recognized from a broken boy who had seen his parents alive for the last time. And Damian didn’t  _ like _ to think of Dick, as sad. Never had.

 

He squeezed his thighs, as Dick continued to rut forward, grinding into Damian’s abs- and Damian could feel the younger’s cock, straining in his jeans. He would have moved to open them, take him in hand, but Dick wouldn’t stop moving, was tangling his hands in Damian’s short hair and pulling until his scalp burned. Damian hissed, and Dick swallowed down the sound, greedy, like he was  _ still _ hungry, took advantage to get his tongue in Damian’s mouth.

 

Damian grasped his hips, jerked him closer, and Dick desperately squirmed, seeking for friction as he began to pant, his breaths mingling with the wet sounds of their kisses, with the buzzing in Damian’s head because he was  _ hard _ but he was only getting a fraction of the friction that Dick was. The younger was too busy rutting against his abs to grind that perfect ass back down into his lap, and Damian felt so damn desperate-

 

But then Dick’s breath was hitching and he let out a keening whine, and Damian  _ knew _ that stutter in his hips,  _ knew _ the way his nails scraped along his scalp.

 

Dick broke the kiss, leaned back, eyes shut and mouth open, letting his hips ride out his orgasm. Damian held his hips, made sure he couldn’t fall backwards completely, staring at the flush on his cheeks, the smiling curve of his lips.

 

When Dick finally opened those pretty eyes, the smile turned to a full on grin, as he leaned back forward, got his arms hooked around Damian’s neck and leaned in. “You made me make a mess,” he mumbled, hovering so close to Damian’s lips. Damian didn’t need to look down to see the wet spot in Dick’s jeans now. “You should take me inside,” he offered, dragging his tongue along Damian’s lower lip, “and clean me up, D.”

 

Damian groaned. God _ damn _ Dick truly would be the death of him.

 

*

 

Damian adjusted his cowl, tapping his foot as he stood near the Batmobile. Dick  _ should _ have been ready by now, and what the  _ hell _ was that teen up to that he couldn’t be on time for patrol? If their  _ father _ found out about this, Damian was fairly sure he’d take Damian’s  _ right _ to run as Batman from him, and take Dick back as his Robin. As the last remaining Robin, now that all the other boys had outgrown the role, moved on.

 

Damian sort of wondered if Dick would be Robin  _ forever _ . If he could make it immortal. He was fairly sure he was damn well trying.

 

“Grayson!” he shouted, could hear him shuffling in the distance. “For the love of all things holy  _ come on now _ . If word gets to father on the Watchtower that we are so late to our patrol, we won’t  _ have _ another.”

 

Damian folded his arms, had a glare perfected and waiting, as Dick sauntered around the corner and towards him- but it fell away to a stupor, when he took in what he was  _ wearing _ .

 

These ridiculous,  _ tiny _ green shorts, scaled and shining, in place of his proper green and red armor-

 

A mimic of the suit he had crafted, when he was  _ younger _ . Despite all the other Robins telling him he couldn’t go out without armor- although Jason had been fairly happy to give the suit a shot, in the hotter months-

 

“What… what are you…”

 

“Wearing?” Dick asked, sliding his hands down his chest. “Oh, nothing  _ special _ . I just sometimes miss the old days, you know? Back when we were  _ all _ Robin.” He grinned, and Damian swallowed thickly. “Besides, it’s a  _ hot _ night. I thought this was more… practical.”

 

Damian took a step back, as Dick  _ advanced _ on him, and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice- he was  _ after _ Damian in a way that Damian was completely weak and gone for. He bumped the Batmobile, reaching back to brace himself against it, as Dick slid up, grasped the edges of Damian’s trench coat and tugged it behind his back, encasing them both.

 

“What’s the rush?” he asked, pushing up on his toes- not that Damian had very much height on him, these days. He’d lost that advantage to all the other Robins a long time ago. “Maybe we should give the city time to  _ cool off _ before we go out, D.”

 

Damian swallowed again, as Dick shimmied his hips, pushing in closer, against the sharp juts of Damian’s suit. He let go of his trench coat, reaching forward to get his hands splayed on Damian’s chest, rubbing the bat symbol there.

 

“Or does Batman not have time to play with his Robin?”

 

Damian didn’t fight when Dick shoved him then, when he fell back against the Batmobile. Dick grinned, leaning between his legs and reaching for Damian’s belt, quickly unlatching it. His talented fingers knew where each release was, knew how to disable the suit’s security without a second thought. Damian watched, as it was shoved aside, before Dick was working at the fastenings of his suit, tugging at everything and working to get down to bare skin.

 

He  _ should _ have stopped him. They had a  _ job _ to do- a city to protect. But… but…

 

“I never got you off earlier,” Dick mused, as he was sliding his hand along Damian’s bare abs, beneath the top half of his armor, bits of it chucked to the floor now. “Maybe you should use me to get even.”

 

But to  _ hell _ with it, Jason and Tim were out there  _ somewhere _ and they could handle their precious city for a little while.

 

And Damian- he just had to handle his  _ Robin _ .

 

Dick gave a little grunt, when his hand slid down, into the bottom half of Damian’s suit. He fumbled a bit, frowning over Damian’s cup, before he pouted and said, sounding like a spoiled  _ child _ , “Off.”

 

Damian was  _ listening  _ before he could give it a second thought, pulling everything down his thighs until his heavy cock was free, hard and flushed and Dick’s hand was wrapping around it, squeezing and grinning. Damian shuddered out a breath, as Dick rubbed his gloved thumb over the head.

 

“Lemme on the car,” he said, leaning back, his hold still on Damian’s cock. Damian pushed himself up, swore to god Dick could have  _ led _ him around like a dog on a leash with that grip, before Dick was letting go, walking around him and hoisting himself up onto the hood of the Batmobile. His cape flopped to one side, as he raised his ass, glancing over his shoulder and finding Damian’s stare. “Double dog  _ dare you _ , D.”

 

He could have just  _ asked _ .

 

Damian reached out, grabbed a handful of Dick’s ass, squeezing as Dick turned back forward, pushing back against him and moaning. His hand slid back, down between his thighs to cradle his balls- and okay, Dick  _ definitely _ wasn’t wearing a jock.

 

Or anything else at  _ all _ .

 

Damian squeezed, and Dick’s breath escape him, before his palm rubbed along the shape of his cock, Damian rutting down against his glove. The fabric was stretching over his erection, and Damian didn’t need to see to know there’d be a wet spot pressed tight against his cockhead already. He pulled his hand back, sliding along Dick’s balls again and then his ass, before grasping his hips and  _ jerking _ him back, so he could lean over, get his cock to slide right against that perfect, rounded skin.

 

Dick shivered, hands scrambling along the hood of the Batmobile, as Damian rutted against his ass, the fabric of his shorts softer than Damian expected. He got both his hands on Dick’s ass, grabbed and squeezed and pulled and Dick was whining, mouth falling open as he let his head drop.

 

“Fuck me,” he gasped, but Damian  _ ignored _ him. After all, he’d been a  _ brat _ all day. That stint in the car? Bad enough, but count in the fact that Damian had  _ never _ gotten relief-

 

He was going to play  _ dirty _ too.

 

He pushed his cockhead between Dick’s asscheeks, knew his hole was only a damn layer of fabric away. Dick gnawed at his lip, pinched it between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut behind his mask. But Damian wasn’t going  _ inside _ him with  _ anything _ , and he knew how damn frustrated the younger was with that.

 

“C-C’mon,” Dick gasped, his own cock twitching in his shorts, completely untouched. “Th-that’s not  _ fair _ .”

 

“Life isn’t  _ fair _ , Robin,” Damian growled, leaning over him as he began to rock his hips again, rutting with the intensity brought on by an orgasm staved off for  _ hours _ . He tugged Dick back, nipped at his neck, and Dick shivered, his thighs trembling. “You were a  _ brat _ earlier. Bratty boys don’t get what they want.”

 

Dick groaned, his own hips rocking, half humping the air before driving back against Damian. Damian didn’t fight the desperate way he moved, or when he felt his balls going tight and his belly hot. Didn’t fight it when he was suddenly moaning Dick’s name and coming all over the back of his suit and those shorts, hours of pent up frustration left as  _ countless _ pearly stains on the fabric.

 

Dick let out a hiccuped sob, babbling now,  _ telling _ Damian to touch him- not  _ asking _ . God forbid he ever  _ ask _ .

 

Damian hadn’t helped with that habit- if anything, he’d been the  _ example _ .

 

He pulled back, only to flip Dick over, heard him sliding against the hood of the Batmobile, smearing Damian’s cum onto the metal, as he grasped his cock through his shorts, jerking him  _ quickly _ . Dick was shaking, pushing up desperately, little grunts and breathy sobs as Damian hurled him head first into his orgams- had Dick tossing his head back and howling into the hollows of the cave as he came, the shorts growing wetter, sticky as Damian milked him  _ dry _ .

 

Dick collapsed back, limp, staring up at the endless abyss above him, trying to catch his breath. Damian watched his chest rising and falling, was tucking himself back into his suit when Dick started  _ laughing _ .

 

It was never a good sign when he  _ laughed _ .

 

“We made a mess, D,” he offered, spreading his legs, as if he was displaying the utter debauchery he was, in that moment. “We can’t take the Batmobile out like  _ this _ .”

 

“ _ You _ can’t go out like that,” Damian said, “That suit serves  _ no _ purpose at all.”

 

“Got you hot and bothered,” Dick reasoned, digging his heels into the grail of the car and using the leverage to lift his hips, showing off not only the wet mess the front of his shorts were, but the smears left behind on the Batmobile's hood. “That’s purpose enough.”

 

Damian folded his arms, inclined his head- couldn’t get his eyes  _ off _ of Dick. “I should make you lick it clean, Grayson.”

 

“Bet  _ you’d _ do it if I told you too.”

 

Damian shivered, and Dick hooked his thumbs into his shorts, pulling them down his thighs, lifting his damn legs up into the air as he peeled them off, tossing them away- showing Damian that perfect ass.

 

“We both know we’re not going out,” Dick said, pushing himself up, his cape falling over his shoulders, acting with his tunic like a small shield, like he could try to hide while Damian could see all that  _ leg _ , the dark skin of his flaccid cock. “So hang up the mask and have a little fun with me.”

 

“Dick-”

 

“ _ Dare you _ .”

 

It was like they were kids again, except this game, it was  _ definitely _ different than one they’d played before.

 

Dick grinned, toothy and gorgeous, staring up at Damian like he  _ knew _ he owned him. And Damian knew the thing was, the kid really  _ did _ . “Double dog dare you.”


End file.
